Slingers
by alyssamyshea36
Summary: The Slingers are at the top of the food chain. Noelle Evening is the most powerful and beautiful, which makes her a target to Battle. Isku Blake is her best friend and protector. I'll summarize more in an Author's note.


**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

**-Three Days Grace **

_It's all in the past... But I still remember... I can't help it..._

_There's a girl. She's young, maybe two years old. There's another girl, and even though she's a couple years older, she looks exact to the first. She has black hair that reaches her waist, neon red eyes, and pale skin. The younger child has a shock of white hair, softly tanned skin, and metallic blue eyes._

_They're playing together, some sort of game. It looks like Candyland... is it? I'm positive that's what it is. The blonde is laying on her stomache, the red eyed sitting up with her back straight. She's prim and propper._

_"I'm winning!" The blonde squealed, then advanced her piece to the finish line. "Yay!"_

_The red eyed gave a snarl. "You cheated."_

_"What?" The blonde asked innocently. "I pwayed wight the entyew time!"_

"_NO YOU DID NOT!_" _the red eyed girl exploded. She jumps up and kicks the game box across the floor with her bare foot. "I QUIT!"_

_The blonde exploded into tears, watching as a broken green candyman figurine skidded across the floor. _

_This is how it's always been. Only now the red eyed girl is sixteen, and her sister is fourteen._

_And only I'm the blonde. Chelsea is my sister, and I haven't seen her since I was nine._

"Noelle?" Isku Blake's voice broke me out of my reverie. I looked over at him from the backseat of the Ferrari and smiled. "We're almost to Knightsbridge."

I glanced out the window. In 2019, Knightsbridge, London was declared an Area 1, an area that belonged to the rich and a land of politics. Ever since I'd met up with Isku, he'd informed me that his parents owned a penthouse there, and we could use it for ourselves when we needed. Area 1 residents all over the world looked at me in disdain, like just by looking at me they could tell I'd never really had money.

Except Isku.

"Is this the place?" I looked up at the massive brick building we'd stopped in front of. "It's like all of your other houses."

He grimaced slightly. "I know."

Our driver cleared his throat. "Welcome to one of the many Blake manors across the world, Madam Evening." he bleated, slipping out of his driver's seat.

I stepped out of the car a fraction of a second before he opened my door for me. I hated being treated royally. It made me feel... snobbish. I watched a look of shock pass over his face as I slipped through the solid frame of the vehicle, my body wavering like a vapor then settling back into its regular form. "Thanks, Ambrister." I patted his shoulder. "A piece of advice, though. Never open a door for a Slinger."

In 2012, Slingers were identified as humans who had bones like diamonds. They were stronger, faster, and smarter then 'normal' human beings. Each of them had a special ability molded to their personality. But the thing with diamonds, you see, is that only other diamonds can scratch them.

In 2018, The Slingers started fighting to see who was the best. A year later then that the International War started. The government, for some reason, refrained from calling it World War Three. Earth was divided into Areas, 1 through 10.

And a year after that, Chelsea Evening, my sister, was born. When she was two, I was born. We lived in a place deemed an Area 9, a place ridden with filth and disgust. But we were happy. At least I was.

When I was nine, and she was eleven, our street was bombed by Italy. Our parents were killed, but Chelsea and I lived, because we were both Slingers. But Chelsea abandoned me a week later after both of us living on the street. I wandered for a month until I came across a hospital in Central London. I went inside to get something from a vending machine. On my way out, I saw a boy who was Chelsea's age, sitting in the waiting room designated for Area 1 residents. He was crying.

Without thinking, I danced up next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me, my dirty hair, my ragged clothes, and sniffled, "Nothing. Leave me."

I gave him a sympathetic smile, not quite getting the hint. "It's okay, you know. My name's Noelle, and I'm a Slinger."

He wiped his red eyes. "Really? I'm Isku Blake, the Tenth. I'm a Slinger, too." I'll never forget how he said that. His title, with a certain authority. His species with a slight disgust. "I can make ice."

I had smirked. "I can do anything. I can copy anyone's power and make it mine. I can do a bunch of stuff."

From then on, a beautiful friendship had sparked. Together we were unstoppable. Almost.

We couldn't quite avoid the Slinger violence. It was everywhere. And what with my gift being so powerful, I was a main target. So Isku took me in, made his parents adopt me. They bought me new things, cleaned me up, etc. And now Isku and I traveled when we sensed danger. But I still wanted my sister.

Now our lives are cluttered, and somewhat complicated, but we try to do what we can. Isku protects me, like my own personal guardian. And in our spare time, we try to locate Chelsea.

We do what we have to do.

And other times we just wing it.

**When I see your smile  
tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.**

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
and I know ill find deep inside me, I can be the one.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's ok. it's ok. it's ok.  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Cause you're my  
you're my  
my true love  
my whole heart  
please don't throw that away.

Cause I'm here, for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and I know ill be okay  
though my skies are turning gray.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
